Can't Get Over How I Broke Your Heart
by Jovieta
Summary: Summary: Ever since Starfire has arrived on Earth, the sun is brighter, and the sky is bluer. But what happens when she leaves, and it’s all Robin’s fault? Join in on the action, drama, and romance in this 25 page long Oneshot!


**Summary: Ever since Starfire has arrived on Earth, the sun is brighter, and the sky is bluer. But what happens when she leaves, and it's all Robin's fault? Join in on the action, drama, and romance in this 25 page long Oneshot!**

Heh, I'm pretty sure song fics aren't allowed on Fanfiction anymore. But you know me, the rebel. So if this gets deleted, I'll have it saved so I can put on another site, which isn't as good as this one, but will allow this story. And then I will remove the lyrics from this, and try to post it on here. So, I will keep this posted, don't worry…if it's deleted, you'll, most likely, know.

I know it's weird to have a song sung by a girl in a song fic with a boy as a main character…deal with it.\

**  
GAH. THANKYOU BREE-2006! My gosh, thankyou thankyou thankyou! I didn't know that someone else had this song, so I changed it to the one I originally intended on doing! –glomps- THANKYOU!**

Disclaimer: I do not own I Hate Myself For Loosing You(Kelly Clarkson), Come Clean(Hilardy Duff), and Can't Get Over(How I Broke Your Heart- Joan Armatrading)

Claim: I own the edits done to I Hate Myself For Loosing You.

Note: Lyrics bolded and flashbacks in italics.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Can't Get Over How I Broke Your Heart  
Part One-I Hate Myself For Loosing You  
One-shot 

**Romance/Angst  
Rating: K  
Dedication: Ana. Happy Birthday! (:**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up today  
I woke up wide awake  
In a empty bed  
Staring at an empty room  
I have myself to blame  
For the state I'm in today  
Earth was always a depressing planet, one way or another. Drugs, murder, pollution, and violence lurking within it, but no one seemed to want to see the bright side of things…optimistic ones were always hard to find, ones to brighten your day. Ones that could never be taken down by anything…no matter what, they almost always found the bright side of things.  
Starfire was one of those people, although not from Earth, the day she had arrived the sun seemed brighter and the sky seemed bluer. Everyone was affected by her hope, joy, and optimism…when she arrived, it seemed as if everyone's spirits were lifted to the heavens, where their day was approved greatly…  
The one who was affected most by her optimism, was Robin…her loyal, best friend. Somehow, she seemed to brighten his day…after she arrived, he welcomed the day with a cheery attitude…Starfire was so close from breaking the ice from his heart …but that was before she left.

**And now dying doesn't seem so cruel  
And oh, I don't know what to say  
And I don't know anyway, anymore  
I hate myself for loosing you  
**  
**_---Flash Back---_  
**_ Robin watched the sunrise on the edge of the T-shaped tower.__He sniffed the air, still smelling the fresh rain that had fallen the night before, and the dew that covered the ground below him. The result of the rain was a beautiful rainbow, one with many colors…it didn't look girly, giddy, or anything like that…it looked so serene, so calm.  
"Hello, friend Robin." An angelic voice said quietly behind him. Robin recognized the voice right away, it was Starfire…but there was something…timid about her tone.  
"Good morning." Robin answered, looking over his shoulder to see her. She looked oddly nervous. "You okay?" He asked in concern.  
"Of course, why would something trouble me?" Starfire asked jumpily, purposely avoiding eye contact.  
"Er, right." Robin said warily…noticing she wasn't sitting beside him. Was it something that had happened the night previously? Robin could remember it clearly, very vividly…but what had it meant? Did it mean that Starfire liked him more than a friend?_

**  
**   
**---Flash Back in a Flash Back---  
**Robin was unable to sleep, so he was in the kitchen fixing himself a small glass of milk. Somehow, milk seemed to calm his mind…more than Starfire's Pudding of Sadness. Starfire…that was the reason he was unable sleep…her image had been haunting his mind, and that scared him…  
"Man…" Robin muttered, which was usually what Cyborg said. Robin had, after the years, built a barrier of ice around his heart…and some girl was not going to melt it! But Starfire wasn't "some girl", she was more than that…she was beautiful, he couldn't deny that, but was even more beautiful on the inside…  
Robin shook his head, realizing he was starting to drool. Out of frustration he chugged the whole glass down, but before he was able to swallow it, he heard footsteps. Robin jumped with a whole lot of milk spluttering out of his nostrils.  
"Who's there!" Robin asked, a little squeakier than he intended. "Come out and fight!" He added swiftly.  
"It is only I, Starfire!" Starfire said, stepping out of the shadows and into the light of the open doored refrigerator. She giggled as she saw the milk on Robin's red shirt. Robin relaxed and quickly whipped away the milk. "Robin, you are to stain it!" Starfire cried in a distressed voice, sounding much like a mother. Starfire walked steadily over to him and whipped the milk away the RIGHT way.  
"And how would you know about fashion?" Robin asked in a bemused voice. Starfire looked up and became eyelevel with him, and only then Robin noticed how close they are.  
"The television." Starfire replied simply.  
"So, what're you doing up so late?" Robin asked suspiciously, folding his arms over his chest, mostly to separate her from him. Starfire swiftly looked down, as if reminded by something dreadful. "Star, what's wrong?" Robin asked worriedly.  
"Robin, do you care for me?" Starfire asked bluntly, finally looking up at him.  
"Of course!" Robin said a little too quickly.  
"Would you die for me?" Her voice sounded so…recited…but full of emotion that he couldn't begin to decipher.  
"Uhm…" Robin was unsure how to answer this.  
"Would you be there everyday when I wake?" She asked, again…it sounded recited.  
"Well…uh…" Robin paused, "Wouldn't I have to be…in the same bed as you?" Robin instantly regretted this and wanted to whack himself on the forehead. Starfire said nothing and looked like she was memorizing his lines…  
"Would you protect me at any moment I was in danger, physically or emotionally?" She asked.  
"What're you talking about?".  
"…Will you…" Starfire seemed to struggle with the line and slowly walked away from him, as if he would attack her at her next statement. "Love me forever?" The next line rolled off Starfire's tongue swiftly.  
"What…?" Robin asked, his mouth agape, and a confused look on his face.  
"I must…go now!" Starfire cried, quickly running towards to doors. Robin shook his head, snapping back into focus.  
"Starfire, WAIT!" Robin cried, running after her and snatching her wrist. Starfire spun around with a pleading look in her eyes.  
"Please.Let.Go." Starfire requested and pulled as hard as she could to get away from him.  
"No!" Robin hollered in frustration. He hated it when he didn't know what was going on, especially if it had to do with Starfire.  
"Please…" Starfire pleaded as she gave one final yank. Robin toppled over onto the ground while yelling for Starfire loudly…it was a wonder that the whole team wasn't awoken.  
  
_  
_**_---END FLASHBACK IN A FLASHBACK---  
_**_ "May I…join you?" Starfire asked, breaking Robin's thoughts.  
"Sure…" He said distantly. Starfire sat down nervously, suspiciously far away.  
"Robin…" Starfire said after a moment of uncomfortable silence.  
"So…what was going on last night?" Robin asked, and immediately knew it was the wrong subject. Starfire looked down…a small tear rolling it down her cheek.  
"I'm your bestfriend, you can tell me everything." Robin assured her…his eyes-well, mask-full of sympathy. Starfire burst into tears, laying her head against his shoulder. "St-Starfire?" Robin stammered.  
"That is just it!" Starfire wailed.  
"What is what?" Robin asked in confusion, trying to comfort her by patting her back awkwardly.  
"You are just my bestfriend, nothing more." Starfire sniffled, whipping her tears away.  
Robin stared at her in a dumbfounded silence. "Robin, I am now sixteen. On my planet, one who is of the royal, is of age, and on living on another planet must…be…" Starfire paused at this, "Protected of a lover."  
"SAY WHAT?" Robin yelled, disturbing a few birds. Lover? SINCE WHEN WERE THEY LOVERS! Starfire shrinked back, and covered her head with her hands.  
"I…someone of much greater power informed Galfore that I needed to be protected of a lover…and…since I did not have one, you were tested…" Starfire trailed off.  
"But, why me?" Robin asked, finally settling.  
"I…chose you." Starfire swallowed hard.  
"M-me?" Robin stammered and pulled back quickly.  
"Yes, but you did not pass…" Starfire closed her eyes. "All you're answered were unsure, it was obvious that you do not…" She swallowed again. "Love me."  
Robin stared blankly at her…he didn't love her?  
"But…Star…I-…" He trailed off…but Starfire took no heed to his supposed protest.  
"I will be sent home…in a few minutes." Starfire told him, bursting into tears.  
"A few minutes?" Robin asked in a chocked and shocked voice. Starfire nodded. "Do Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg know about this?"  
"No, they do not. It is tradition for the tested lover to tell anyone connected." Starfire looked at him with emotionless eyes…except, he could see hurt dwelling in them.  
"It's my fault you're leaving." Robin stated, looking down.  
"Do not…" Starfire trailed off…it was his fault…but he didn't love her, and she would have to deal with that…right?  
"I won't let them take you." Robin said and moved closer to her. Starfire pulled back swiftly.  
"But I must…it is tradition!" She argued stubbornly. Robin snatched her wrist, pulling her towards him so he was towering above her.  
"You're going to put your traditions in front of your __**friends**!" Robin hollered in her ear and tightened his grip on her wrist, causing her to wince.  
"But I must." Starfire said in a low voice.  
"You have no regret about leaving us, me, then?" Robin questioned coolly.  
"Of course I do!" Starfire said with a defensive look set on her features.  
"That's why you're leaving us." Robin said sarcastically.  
"You do not love me, and I can not live on Earth with such a heart break!" Starfire blurted out, slapping her free hand over her mouth. On Robin's ticked off mood, she had gone too far. Robin wrenched her other wrist and pulled her to him so her body touched his own, sending shivers up her spine.  
"Don't you **ever **decipher my emotions." Robin's voice was deep and low, unlike his own.  
"Please…let go." Starfire said and tried to pull away, but he refused to let go. She looked up at him and gave him a look he had never seen her give to him…it was a look of sheer hatred and anger…Starfire had an obvious grudge on him at the moment. Tears soon started to slide down her cheeks, but they seemed more out of anger.  
Robin's eyes widened and he released her…and if not a second later, a large, black ship silently hovered above the ground. Galfore was looking out of the main window, smiling at Robin awkwardly. Robin didn't wave, only glared. The ship was taking his Starfire away and he hated it for that.  
"I will be retrieving my things." Starfire said through clenched teeth.  
"Starfire…I…" Robin trailed and tried to apologize, but found he couldn't get the words right.  
"Hmph." Starfire stalked off into the tower, only to return a few moments later with a few odd looking suitcases. "Goodbye." Starfire said stiffly and walked up the ramp towards the ship's door.  
"STARFIRE! NO!" Robin yelled. "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE." He begged, but only received a cold glare. "Please…don't leave…" Robin muttered as they flew out of the atmosphere. He sank to his knees and the sun became less bright…the sky became less blue…and the rainbow faded away._

_  
_**_---END FLASHBACK---_**

I'm seeing it all so clear  
I hate myself for loosing you  
What do you do when you look in the mirror_  
_And staring at you is why she's not here

**_  
_**Depressing days passed by…Robin's friends always seemed to give him disgruntled looks, as if it was his fault Starfire left…but it was. Robin cried, he truly did, every night until his tears ran dry.  
Robin had tried to call her on her communicator, but it was always offline…. Infact, just recently, he had found a way to call Tamaran, using futuristic technology. Starfire refused to talk to him, and Galfor finally blocked his callings.  
Sure, Starfire spoke with the others, but they refused to tell him anything that was going on in Starfire's life…not even if she hated him still…Sure, they would tell him if she died or anything like that…but it was just horrible to know that she wanted to forget about him…pretend he never existed.

**_---Starfire's POV---  
_**_Everyday he calls, that boy that I refuse to remember. It has been three weeks now, and my suffering continues. Everyday my friends insist that I talk to him, that he will breakdown if I do not…but I want to pretend that he never existed, is that so wrong? Of course it is wrong…  
I sit here in my room, thinking about all the things that have happened. I am given the "royal treatment" here, but it feels so…odd without all my friends, even though I talk to them for hours on end. What they do not know is that I wish to know how that __**boy **has been doing…but I refuse to ask of him, and to even think of him. I hate this so much, but I believe if I pretend he does not exist, the pain will leave.  
I was heartbroken when I found that he did not love me…of course, I knew that he has no feelings like that towards me, but the way he grabbed my wrists…it hurt so much, I can tell that he does not love me. I will tell myself that, even though I am not supposed to decipher his feelings…I will for now, once I forget about…him._

**'Hope your happy now  
Cause every time I think of you  
It's killing me inside  
And now I dread each day  
Knowing that I can't be saved   
From the loneliness of living with out you**__

  
_  
_**_---Normal POV----_**

Robin sat on his bed in his room again. It was one of those moments where he just sat there, in the dark, and blanked out…Robin wanted Starfire back, he wanted her back so badly…why wouldn't his friends come and visit her? Why? Robin thought in frustration, maybe he could ask, beg, or order them to take the T-ship to Tamaran…and he would do just that. It was time he took action, for he WAS the leader.  
Robin walked into the Living Room, where he guessed his friends were.  
"We're going." He said stiffly.  
"To where?" Raven asked, absentmindedly turning off the Game Station.  
"DUUUUDE, I WAS ABOUT TO BEAT MY HIGHSCORE!" Beast Boy whined.  
"What high score?" Cyborg asked.  
"AHEM." Robin said loudly and now had all his teammates attention, "We're going to Tamaran to visit Starfire."   
"But…" Cyborg started.  
"She's made it quite evident that she doesn't want to see you, and I'm guessing for the rest of her life." Raven said coolly.  
"That's too bad, because we're going. I'm not going to just forget about her!" Robin hollered. He turned to Cyborg. "Go get the T-ship ready, and everyone else, just go." Robin ordered and everyone shuffled out of the room quickly so a pissed off Robin wouldn't attack them.  
"Dude, uh, good luck…and don't break her heart, again." Beast Boy mumbled and swiftly left the room.  
"She broke my heart, too." Robin muttered as he clenched his fists. He prayed that he could get her to come back to him, to everyone. Robin hoped that, for once, he wouldn't slip up.   
**  
**

"Is the T-ship ready?" Robin asked, standing upon the roof where the wind blew his tousled hair and dark cape in front of him. He remembered once a long time ago, he had been asking the same thing, at the same place, and for-almost-the same reason.  
"Hold on, the engines need to be started. And, for now, how 'bout you think of a way to apologize to Star." Cyborg said in a dark and cold voice.  
"She's the one who should be apologizing to me!" Robin shot back, but heard only silence…Cyborg had hung up on him. Robin growled in frustration, he knew it was his fault…but the least she could have done was tell him what had been going on! Right?

**And oh, I don't know what to do  
Not sure that I'll pull through  
I wish you knew  
I hate myself for loosing you**

** ---Tamaran---  
** Starfire stared at herself in her full-length mirror. Her eyes were dull, her cheeks tear stained, and a dull frown donned her chapped lips. Starfire put her fingers to her lips, wishing that Robin's had been upon them at the moment. If he had only answered the questions correctly, if only he loved her, if only she was able to tell him about the test…then maybe she wouldn't be there, and the Supreme Court (1haha) would have let her stay on Earth, with her Robin…but he wasn't hers, he probably was dating some other girl, with her out of the way.  
Starfire sighed sadly as she walked out to the balcony, which looked out upon the…kingdom. The colors were a dull white on all the landscaping. But, if you watched closely, the colors seemed to shift into a beautiful violet against the sun… To her, and her people, Starfire thought that her planet was beautiful…Earth was beautiful too, but it was so much different than Tamaran. Starfire glared down at the ground, if she wanted to keep her mind off depressing thoughts that reminded her of her home and friends she would have to keep her mind off Earth and it's cultures.  
Oh, how Starfire wished she could return to Earth and stay forever. Sure, she could visit, but seeing Robin would be too painful.  
"I do hate Robin, do I not?" Starfire questioned herself as she closed her eyes.  
"You have never hated anyone before, and I do doubt you do now." Galfor said from behind her. Starfire gasped as she slowly spun around to look at his tall, large figure. The Tamaranain crown adorning his head seemed too small to fit.  
"You heard me?" Starfire asked in a chocked voice. Galfore nodded and he lumbered over to her sighed.  
"That I did." He answered gruffly. "You should not expect so much from the poor boy." He advised.  
"He is the reason I am not to be living with my friends!" Starfire snapped and Galfore raised a stubby eyebrow.  
"Your friend did not know what was going on." Galfore protested, "It does not matter anyway, you will have to live on your home."  
"You are correct, but this is not home. Earth is where my heart truly belongs…Oh, Galfore, I miss them so much!" Starfire wailed.  
"Then why do you refuse to visit?" Galfore halfway accused, and halfway questioned.  
"I fear that Robin will reject me." Starfire sighed for the umpteenth time.

"Your friends said that he was depressed that you left." Galfore stated.  
"Fine, I shall call him." Starfire said in a slightly annoyed tone.  
"Good." Galfore answered, and seemed to be rooted to the spot. Starfire whipped out the communicator, which Galfore was shocked that she still carried it around with her, and called Robin.  
"Robin, please come in." Starfire begged in a timid voice…nothing… "Robin? ROBIN?" She glared angrily, and put the communicator away. "He is not responding."

**And oh, I don't know what to do  
Not sure if I'll pull through  
I wish you knew, I wish you knew**

**---On the T-ship---  
** Robin knew they had a long trip ahead of them; it usually took about two days to get to Starfire's home planet. He kept on receiving glances from his teammates, and this was getting on his nerves.  
"Would you stop staring at me already!" Robin said through the intercom.  
"Sorry." They all apologized at the same time, and quite lowly at that. Robin nodded slowly and looked back out of the window. He couldn't even see Starfire's planet…only forty-four hours to go…and nothing to talk about. Beast Boy began to whistle a tune, the Six Flags theme. "It's not the time." Robin snapped at Beast Boy, whom sank back into his seat.  
"I was just trying to lighten up the mood." He complained.  
"Well it's obviously not working." Cyborg muttered.  
"Obviously." Complied Robin.  
"Do you guys always have to see the bad things out EVERYTHING I do?" Beast Boy asked, his voice rising.  
"YES!" Robin and Cyborg hollered at the sametime.  
"Look, would the three of you stop fighting for at least one second? We're going to be in this cramped up ship for two days, learn to not get on each others nerves." Raven reasoned, rubbing her temple from the loud yelling.  
"Ok, fine." Robin muttered.  
"Look, how about we take a break, just 'anchor' the T-ship, k?" Cyborg asked tiredly. They had been in the T-ship for quite a while, and it seemed to be around midnight.  
"No, we have to keep moving." Robin snapped.  
"Nothing's going to happen in one night, Robin." Beast Boy argued with a yawn.  
"Alright." Robin said worriedly.  
"Good." Raven muttered, relaxing back in her seat while Cyborg "anchored" the T-ship. She could hear Beast Boy's snoring…it felt so soothing, so low, so soft…Raven was soon asleep herself, breathing softly. Cyborg was next, but Robin couldn't sleep. He kept on getting an uneasy feeling, like Starfire would smack him the moment he arrived.

**---Tamaran---**

  
Starfire stood out at the balcony, even though it was so late and she should have been going to sleep by then…Her thoughts troubled her, and this was the closest thing to T-tower's roof. Starfire had always gone to the roof when her mind was troubled, after eating some of her Pudding of Sadness. She would sometimes see Robin there, and they would speak of each other's troubles.  
Robin, great! She was thinking about him again and this made her depressed. Starfire placed her head in hands and groaned, something _Robin _would do.  
"I wonder how Robin is doing…" Starfire mumbled into her hands, and at that moment, something utterly random happened. Starfire spun around as she heard something enter her room.  
"Oh, sister dear!" A voice cooed in the dark shadows. Starfire gasped. _Blackfire? _She mused, and quickly flew off the balcony, pressing her back against the wall. "You did know that I would get past security, that is quite obvious. That lumbering idiot, Galfore, didn't have the best on Tamaran." She laughed coldly.  
Starfire pressed harder against the wall as she heard footsteps following Blackfire's.  
"When I became Grand Ruler, I had a few followers. They helped me come back to my _home_, and now we are going to take over Tamaran…it is enjoyable to know that _you _happen to be here." Starfire could just hear the grin on Blackfire's face. "I know you are here, sister. Do not think you can hide from us!"  
Starfire's eyes glowed green, she had taken down Blackfire and she could do it again! But could she also fight off her followers? Starfire's power filtered, how many followers were there exactly? Oh, she was not about to look and find out!  
Blackfire became frustrated; she knew Starfire was there…somewhere. "Look at every corner," She ordered the dozens of followers. Blackfire stepped around the dark, oddly decorated room. She glanced at the mirror and scowled, she forgot to brush her hair! _I guess I will have to take care of that later…_ She thought sadly, running a hand through her hair.  
Starfire cringed, she hear someone coming…she could feel them…she knew they saw her…and sure enough, a strong hand pulled her up by the hair.  
"Lady Blackfire, I have found her!" A deep male voice said, one of the guards that had served her.  
"Oh, good!" Blackfire grinned as she gently floated over to a struggling Starfire. "Ready to have a family reunion?" She asked teasingly.   
"There will be no such thing!" Starfire yelled defiantly and kicked the man holding her in the stomach. He doubled over in pain, obviously one of the weaker followers. Starfire powered up her starbolts and hurled at her sister, knocking her over.  
"This time, you won't be so lucky!" Blackfire cried, pushing Starfire off of her. "Followers, attack!" She ordered, pointing at Starfire; who was standing up. They nodded and charged, some of them had powers, but most of them could only use spears. Starfire flew into the air, spinning around and shooting powerful starbolts. Many of the followers fell back, but some dove at her.  
Before Starfire could react, she was punched in the back and was hurled face first into the ground. She spun around and fired off her green eyebeams before the follower could bring down his spears. Heart beating rapidly, she sent off many starbolts, and all you could hear was crystallized space sounds they made.  
Blackfire smirked as she pushed back her followers and they soon took the hint and backed away to make a path…leading straight towards Starfire.  
"Goodnight, glernalack." Blackfire whispered is Starfire's ear. An orb formed in her hand, and she grabbed Starfire's head, instantly knocking her out. 

**---Two Days Later---**

Robin awoke with a jolt…wait a moment, was everything MOVING outside?  
"Huh?" Was all Robin could muster.  
"FINNALLY, you're awake!" Cyborg's voice said over the other line.  
"What're you…" Robin trailed off.  
"Look outside your window." Beast Boy told him and Robin complied. He sat up straight, manning the controls, and finally looked out…He could see Starfire's planet! It was coming nearer and nearer, they would be there in thirty minutes, tops.  
"Thank god." Said Robin gratefully.  
"You fell asleep for a long time." Raven told him.  
"Yea, I had to take over." Cyborg told him.  
"Oh…" Robin said warily. Just then, ships started to attack!  
"Not again!" Beast Boy whined.  
"Titans, split up, and round them to the same spot, then we'll all fly up, just like last time." Robin told them.  
"But, Robin, these look Tamaranian." Raven told him, somehow knowing what Tamaran ships looked like.  
"So?" Robin asked impatiently as they dodged the rays being shot at them.  
"Starfire could be in one of them." Said Raven in a cool monotone.  
"What? Starfire wouldn't attack us!" Robin argued furiously.  
"Dude, she could be asleep or something." Beast Boy reasoned.  
"Fine, we'll…run." Robin sighed in frustration as they spun around an asteroid and hurtled themselves at the planet.

**And oh, I don't know what to say  
And I don't know anyway, anymore  
no, no**

"It seems like your little friends are almost here…good, then they can join you into slavery." Blackfire taunted a weak Starfire.  
"No…" Starfire moaned. She was on the ground on her knees…her clothes tattered so much they looked like rags, and her body covered with mud and grime. Tears of pain were stained on her cheeks. Followers stood around, waiting to take down each and every one of her friends. "You may have defeated me, but you will _not _defeat my friends, I promise you that!" Starfire retorted with confidence, she looked up from the polished floor that was near the main doors of palace, and at her sister's face.  
"You wish." Blackfire retorted. "You see I was given a gift…one of the finest jewel crafters in the galaxy fixed the Jewel of Charta for me." Starfire's eyes widened as Blackfire placed it on her chest. "I was waiting for the right moment to use it."  
"You will be defeated!" Starfire hollered in a chocked up voice and groped helplessly for the jewel. Blackfire smirked and fired Starfire to the side with one of her red starbolts.  
The two sisters looked up as they heard the faint noise of the turbo on the T-ship. The battered up T-ship landed on the platform and skidded a few feet forward. Starfire yelped as the nose of the ship came about two inches from her face. Soon after that, more battered up ships were racing down at them, irking to a stop as they almost collided with the two royal Tamaranains.  
"Starfire!" Robin called as he leaped out of his pod, which was barely connected to the others.  
"Blackfire…" Raven stated in confusion and hovered next to Robin.  
"But you were exiled!" Beast Boy cried and took a brave step forward.  
"All the planets were too _boring_, so I decided to take over Tamaran, it is my _true_ home." Blackfire stated dramatically and held her hand over her heart, her eyes falsely shimmering.   
"What'd you do to Starfire?" Cyborg asked menacingly when he saw the horrid looking Starfire. He stood up straight, his arm extended and sonic cannon ready.  
"Oh, my dear servant?" Blackfire looked down at Starfire with a nasty grin. "She's quite loyal, really, once you get past the threats."   
"LET STAR GO." Robin said roughly. He hadn't used her nickname in what seemed like- ages.  
"Gladly. Glardn'r, would you do the honors?" Blackfire asked one of her most loyal followers. The woman nodded with a flat expression. She raised the spear that she held in her hands over a grimacing, helpless Starfire.   
"NO." The Titans yelled at the sametime. Glardn'r looked questioningly up at Blackfire.  
"Alright, Glardn'r, spare my sisters life." Said Blackfire and Glardn'r easily complied.   
"What do you want?" Robin growled. Blackfire raised an eyebrow and walked steadily to him, leaning her face to his.  
"What else? Power." Blackfire hissed. "Since you so freely came here, I'm sure _all _of you would _love _to be my servants,"  
"Over my dead-" Blackfire interrupted Robin.  
"Or over my sister's dead body?" Blackfire inquired, gesturing to Starfire. Starfire glared, her starbolts powering up. Glardn'r gave Starfire a warning puncture with her spear. Starfire was, truthfully, too weak to fight. The day before that, she had fought with all her might against Blackfire and her followers, and now after severe torture-she was just too weak.  
"You want us to be _your _servants?" Raven asked with a disgusted look on her face.  
"That's right." Blackfire answered readily, her eyes glowing a dangerous red.  
"You have the Jewel of Charta, again." Cyborg stated through clenched teeth, he was angry with Blackfire for hurting one of his closest friends, but not quite as angry as Robin.  
"Can't you ever be original?" Beast Boy asked coolly. Blackfire frowned angrily at Beast Boy, firing up a dangerous red starbolt.  
"Can't you ever be funny?" She shot back, smirking. The Titans scowled, except for Robin, whom was staring at the ground…apparently in deep thought.  
"We'll ask you one more time, let Star go!" Cyborg yelled and, once again, held out his fired up arm.  
"Glardn'r!" Blackfire called to the woman behind her, who aimed the spear once again at Starfire. Cyborg frowned at let go of his defenses.  
"So, you're saying that you won't hurt Star if we be your slaves?" Robin asked abruptly and looked rather calm, but he wasn't. His heart was beating rapidly as he saw Starfire in danger, if they didn't do something…he didn't even want to think about it.  
"Finally, it seems _one _of you has caught on! Yes, I will let Starfire live if you be my slaves, and also help me take over other planets." Blackfire stepped back, and grabbed Starfire by the hair, pulling her up to her feet. Starfire's weak knees buckled slightly, but Blackfire's tight grip forced her to stay up.  
"We'll do it." Robin said flatly.  
"Say what!" Beast Boy cried.  
"Huddle." Raven said, a word that one would think she would never say. The four Titans went in a small group, looking over each other's expressions before speaking.  
"Are you crazy, Robin?" Beast Boy asked in an exasperated voice.  
"No, I'm not." Robin paused, "Look, the only way we can keep Starfire alive now is to follow what ever twisted plans Blackfire has!"  
"And then we escape?" Cyborg asked, following along.  
"First we have to capture Blackfire," Raven reminded them.  
"Oh…right." Cyborg mumbled.  
"Ok, remember, don't loose your temper around Blackfire." Robin told them, and with that said, they broke away from their little huddle. "We'll do whatever you say."  
"No, friends, do not do this!" Starfire cried and was dropped immediately by Blackfire.  
"Do not listen to my dear sister, she does not know what she is talking about." Blackfire growled, looking over to the said sister. "Besides, it is for her own good."

Days passed by, and it was horrible days. Blackfire made them do the most gruesome things like, for e.g., clipping her toenails. It was most horrible for Robin, because Starfire refused to talk to him, even though Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg tried to convince her to. She kept on saying things like: "It is Robin's fault in the first place!" But she knew that wasn't true, it was Blackfire's fault.  
Speaking of the two fuming friends…Robin walked next to Starfire down the large palace hallways. His face smudged with dirt and small marks that had signaled some of the things that he had to do for Blackfire were rather hard. Since the Titans had come, Starfire hadn't been treated as badly, but her emotions were being battered worse than ever.  
Robin and Starfire were carrying laundry in the oddest baskets you could ever imagine. Starfire had been ordered to come along with him so she could show him HOW to do the laundry… She had been able to avoid him the three days he was on Tamaran, but there was no way she could avoid him now.   
"Starfire…" Robin started but trailed off. Starfire eyed him warily out of the corner of her eyes.  
"Is there something you wished to tell me?" Starfire asked coldly.  
"Well…uh…" Sure, Robin thought up a long apology speech, but the words wouldn't come out.  
"Hmph." Starfire stalked ahead of him while he raced after her.  
"Would you stop and listen to me?" Robin asked, blocking her path.  
"We do not have such time!" Starfire retorted, her lips twitching into the smallest of sneers. Robin sighed in frustration as Starfire stalked past him. He could only remember one time when she gave him a cold shoulder like this, and that was when they were stranded on a hostile alien planet. Robin caught up with her, but didn't say a word. Starfire gave him an odd look, as if expecting him to order her to speak to him.  
"We are here." Starfire informed him as they arrived to the large room, full of many-what it seemed like-tubs of water.  
**  
What do you say  
When everything you said  
Is the reason why she left you  
In the end**

"Do you think they'll _ever _talk to each other again?" Beast Boy asked as the three other friends lounged in their room. They had time to relax, and took that time eagerly.  
"They'll have to, if we ever plan to escape and take down Blackfire." Raven said in a monotone.  
"Wonder if Robin even has a plan yet…" Cyborg mused out loud.  
"Doesn't he always have a plan?" Beast Boy asked.  
"Yes, but this is different. The stress is multiplied, and we can't take down Blackfire and the whole planet." Said Raven.  
"She already took over another planet, which means we would have to battle a heck of a lot more of her followers." Cyborg pointed out.  
"Crud." Beast Boy stated.  
"YOU WERE PLANNING TO ENDANGER YOURSELVES!" A loud voice hollered from the door. It was Starfire. She spun around to face a timid looking Robin. "I DO NOT SEE WHY YOU ARE HERE!"   
"We're here to save everyone and take down Blackfire, before she can hurt anyone else!" Robin told her, straightening up.  
"THERE IS NOT CHANCE! WHY DO YOU NOT SEE THIS! YOU MUST RETURN TO EARTH, WHERE YOU WILL BE SAFE!" Starfire hollered in a distressed voice. She stalked into the room where Robin followed shortly behind her.  
"Not without you." Robin placed a hand on her shoulder. Starfire turned around slowly to face him, then her eyes widened. Without a word, she pulled him down with her so they were both on the floor.  
"It's infuriating to hear you speak like this!" Glardn'r yelled, her spear pointed down at them. She sighed, pulling it away. "Now, let us speak of a revolt."  
"WHAT!" The others hollered in confusion.  
"You haven't figured it out yet?" Glardn'r asked, turning to face them, her purple dress gracefully spinning and grazing her ankles. She tugged at her amber hair in annoyance and nerve.  
"You are working against my sister?" Starfire asked, standing up.  
"Correct, now would you be your optimistic self and help the revolt?" Glardn'r asked, all the Titans nodded, all except Robin.  
"You almost kill us with a spear and you expect us to trust you!" Robin asked. Glardn'r stepped forward, so close that her nose almost brushed against his own.  
"In fact, I very much do." Glardn'r responded coldly. "And if you want to put an end to Blackfire's reign, you _will _trust me."  
"Fine." Robin said suspiciously. "What do you have planned?"  
"Please, take a seat and I will tell you." Glardn'r ordered, even though they all felt bothered that she was telling them what to do, as this wasn't her room. They sat in a circle, with Glardn'r in the middle. It seemed like they were on the "magic rug", but they weren't telling stories.

"So…there's two planets on the revolt, and a lot of Tamaranains?" Robin questioned with a raised eyebrow.  
"Yes, there is." Glardn'r shrugged slightly.   
"But how are we to defeat Blackfire?" Starfire questioned, and made sure that Raven was separating her and Robin.  
"Only one who is a blood relative will be able to take the Jewel of Charta off of her," Glardn'r pulled out a vile of blue liquid. "And this will help." After that, she tossed it into Starfire's hand.  
"What is this?" Starfire asked while her friends peered over her shoulder.  
"You will make Blackfire drink it, by force or not, but the Jewel of Charta will cancel it's affect, so you will have to use this after it is off of her." Glardn'r informed her.

"So she has to fight her alone?" Robin asked in a worried tone.  
"Not exactly…" Glardn'r trailed off as she saw the pissed-off look on Starfire's face.  
"You do not think I could defeat my sister? Do not forget that I have defeated her before, Robin!" Starfire glowered.  
"I never said that…" Robin stopped talking as Starfire stood up and turned her back on him.  
"Starfire, there are more important things than your little grudge against Robin!" Raven snapped.  
"I could have sworn that you two were friends, maybe in love, but I guess I was incorrect." Glardn'r said with a finger on her chin. Starfire and Robin turned beet red and quickly looked away.  
"Yea, this is getting annoying." Beast Boy said carefully.  
"Robin is the one whom is annoying." Starfire said icily.  
"GLARDN'R." Blackfire's voice rang through the castle before Robin could respond.  
"I must leave, remember, I will tell you when we will revolt. Our 'army' will be awaiting at the castle walls." Glardn'r quickly flew out of the room. Starfire frowned angrily and sat on the bed that was hers, see, they all shared the same bedroom, which was a rather cruddy, dark bedroom at that. After awhile of many gruesome chores, Starfire and Robin had a small "break". They were left in the room alone, not speaking a word to each other.  
"Star?" Robin asked.  
"Do not call me that." Starfire said ruefully, not bothering to look at him.  
"Er, right. Starfire, what happened to Galfore?" Robin asked. It was a question that had been bugging him the past two days.  
"I do not know." Starfire admitted, trying to keep the sadness out of her tone. Robin looked away quickly and was expecting to be whacked on the head for asking such an insensitive thing. But he received something worse…out of the corner of his eye; he could see a salty tear sliding down Starfire's cheek. Robin turned away and looked out the window. It looked like it was nighttime, but he couldn't really…tell.  
"What time is it?" Robin asked as if trying to change the subject.  
"Time to prepare dinner." Blackfire said from the door. "You will be preparing, fresh squeezed glorg, sputflinks, and zorka berries, and your friends will be preparing other dishes." With that, and even not a cruel word, she abruptly left. 

**---In The…Kitchen---**

"Friends, that is not how you prepare norkna!" Starfire told Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg in a distressed voice.  
"Man, how are we supposed to know how to cook this stuff!" Cyborg said over the loud hissing noises that came from various objects.  
"I can't tell between what's a pan and what's a stove!" Beast Boy whined. Raven wasn't whining, but she was clearly annoyed.  
"Please, Robin, take over our dish!" Starfire said, for Robin was the only one who understood all the Tamaranain food preparations. He sighed and nodded in frustration.  
The kitchen was bustling with many cooks, and guards. If the food were not prepared right, they would be severely punished. If it were, they would be allowed to eat it.  
Robin jumped backwards just in time as a spike jutted out of the food.  
"Good." He muttered, oddly, that was SUPPOSED to happen. He coughed as the scent of the nasty smelling food filled his nostrils. Incense was being burned, but the scent was nasty as well. Why did everything on Tamaran have to be so…weird!

After awhile, everyone was done with his or her duties. Except Robin and Starfire…who's dish was the hardest to prepare. Robin groaned as he accidentally flicked gooey looking flour. Starfire flicked it right back at him. Robin growled, throwing a handful at her. His eyes widened with shock as Starfire giggled.  
"Glordurn!" Starfire accused. Whatever it meant, it sounded like a term of endearment to Robin. She chucked a zorka berry at Robin, and he did the same.  
After awhile, the kitchen was a mess.  
"Oh, X'hal!" said Starfire fearfully.  
"Er, I'll clean up, you can finish up the meal." Robin suggested and Starfire nodded in agreement.

Soon, the "waiters" came to pick up the meal, luckily, Robin had swiftly cleaned up the kitchen, and Starfire had finished the meal perfectly. When they took the meal away without a word, without even a single thank you, Robin and Starfire leaned up against the counter next to each other…  
"Do you forgive me, now?" Robin asked timidly, looking down.  
"No." Starfire answered flatly.  
"WHAT!" Robin almost screamed as his jaw slacked and eyes widened the size of a bowling ball.  
"You do not deserve to be forgiven so easily." Starfire answered shortly, her arms held at her sides and fists clenched.  
"Eh?" Robin said dumbly. Starfire rolled her eyes and stalked out of the kitchen, as angry as ever.  
**  
**

**---The Titans Bedroom---**

Everything was silent, no one dared to speak. The tension between Starfire and Robin was clear. They both seemed angry at each other now. Apparently, their little food fight did nothing to clear up what was not forgiven. Whatever the cause may be, the two fuming Titan's friends prayed that forgiveness would come…and soon enough, it would. It wouldn't be the best way that they would forgive each other…nor the most simple. But fate had its odd ways of doing things, and this predicament was one of them.  
Robin didn't know it, but tragedy was about to strike, and it would be his fault.  
Starfire didn't know it, but tragedy was about to strike, and all she could was watch.  
**  
How do you cry  
When every day you said  
Bring her back again**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Can't Get Over How I Broke Your Heart  
Part Two-Come Clean  
Romance/Angst   
Rating: K  
**  
The next day was a dark one. Cloud like puffs floated over the sky, blocking out the two suns that resided above Tamaran. The mood made everyone nervous, because today was the day of the revolt. Although there was more soldiers to battle with than Blackfire's followers, that didn't necessarily mean they would win.   
Robin and Starfire avoided each other throughout the entire morning, although they had to do all the slave-work together. They gave each other resentful looks, as if they had forgotten that they would be fighting alongside each other, not against!

**Let's go back  
Back to the beginning  
Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned**

Afternoon passed without a sign of Blackfire, and her followers seemed to dwindle everywhere the Titans went. Finally, they were together to clean out ALL the restrooms in the entire castle.  
"So, are we still on for tonight?" Cyborg asked, trying to sound casual. Beast Boy almost snorted at how funny it sounded.  
"Yes." Robin said shortly. The others nodded grimly, who knew what would happen? Like every battle, they all came out on top; surely, the Titans would live…but what about the revolts? They all felt like it would be their responsibility to protect these people who were fighting for their freedom, but what could they do if they lost and what would Blackfire do if they did? All were well aware that they could leave anytime they wanted, but Starfire refused to leave without Galfore, and her friends-even though Robin, at the moment, refused to admit it- wouldn't leave without her.  
The day went by slowly. They were severely punished many times for their mistakes in doing the slave work around the castle. By afternoon, all of them were dirtier than before, and also wounded. Sometimes, when they had their little breaks, Glardn'r would visit to talk about the revolt. 

**'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect  
Trying to fit a square into a circle  
Was no lie  
I defy**

Starfire sat on her bed in a lotus position with Raven meditating besides her. She had been meditating not five minutes ago, but her thoughts would persistently bother her, so she eventually gave up. Robin was speaking with Cyborg intently and she watched them suspiciously, because she could have sworn she heard her name in the midst of chatting.  
"Hey, Star. Do you wanna hear a joke?" Beast Boy said.  
"I do not think friend Raven would appreciate it…" Starfire said, gesturing to her meditating female companion.   
"Oh well, then my bed it is!" Beast Boy paused, suddenly getting a perverted thought. Good thing Robin couldn't read minds, or he would be dog meat by now!  
"Robin can't read minds, but I can." Raven said in a monotone as she opened one eye to look at him.  
"Hey, don't do that!" Beast Boy snapped.  
"Well you _are _the most _intellectual _of our team." Raven said sardonically.  
"Why, thank you- wait a second!" Beast Boy cried.  
"Shall we do the telling of jokes?" Starfire asked swiftly, not wanting a fight to ensue between her friends. "Ok!" Beast Boy agreed and instantly forgot the row he was going to deliberately start. Starfire nodded and floated over to his bed, where she received a surprising glare from Robin. She huffed and tried to hide the sadness in her eyes. Was there any hope left for them to makeup?  
**  
**  
"How many Tamaranains does it take to screw in a light bulb?" Beast Boy asked.  
"Uhm, I do not know." Replied Starfire, as she stole a glance at the still glaring Robin.  
"One, because they can fly!" Beast Boy doubled over with laughter at his not funny joke.  
"Oh, that is most amusing!" Starfire giddily giggled, clapping her hands together.   
"What do you call a grumpy bird?" said Beast Boy.  
"I do not know." Starfire put her finger to her chin in deep thought.  
"A RaveRob!" Beast Boy received a glare from the two bird dubbed Titans. Starfire giggled, glancing at Robin again, giving him a snide look…or…at least _trying _to give him such a look.

**Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm comimg clean, I'm coming clean**  
**   
**  
Starfire stepped into the room, once again, but hours later. She yawned tiredly, but slapped herself…literally, so she could awaken.  
"I am so very tired." She mumbled.  
"Too tired for your little revolt?" A voice in the darkness asked. Starfire jumped backwards and hit her back against the door. A calm Blackfire came into the light, her robe licking at her ankles. Her eyes flashed in anger.  
"What is this 'revolt' of which you speak?" Starfire asked timidly.  
"I believe you very well know, sister _dear._" Blackfire retorted icily. She sent out eyebeams, which shoved Starfire more into the door, whacking her head against it painfully. Before Starfire could cry for help, Blackfire covered her mouth with her hand. Starfire let out muffled scream that could only be heard by the two occupying the room. "Oh, believe me, I have known about this for a few days…and I have gathered more followers…so you will be easily take down. And, oh." Blackfire reached into a compartment in Starfire's belt, "I don't think you will be needing this." Blackfire took the blue veil out and pocketed it. Starfire's eyes widened and she struggled to get away from Blackfire. **  
**Blackfire smirked at Starfire's vain attempts. She shoved her to the side.  
"Believe me, sister, they will not attack if you are on the line…especially your precious Robin." Blackfire announced.  
"…Robin does not care for me, anymore." Starfire said, her body becoming weak and defenses lowering.  
"I would not be so sure…it does not matter, once I destroy everyone against me, I will sell you into slavery." Blackfire shrugged, "I am guessing you will catch a quite hefty price."  
"I do not care, if Robin does not care for me any longer…there is no point in staying." Starfire sighed.  
"This is much easier than I anticipated." Blackfire grinned. "That is good."

**I'm shedding  
Shedding every color  
Trying to find a pigment of truth  
Beneath my skin**

  
**---Joining Robin---**

Robin raced down the hallways, hoping that he would beat Starfire to the room. His legs were weak from what he had to do just then, which was too horrible to say, and he paused to catch his breath. Why was he racing Starfire? Why did he hate her? Why did he love her? Why was he here in the first place?  
"Whoa, too many thoughts about Star." Robin mumbled as he leaned against a hallway that was close to the room. He groaned inwardly and looked out the window to the castle walls…and saw something over the hills. It was a wave of soldiers! Riding some strange animals that looked a cross between a horse, a camel, and an ostrich. He spun around as he heard an alert going through the castle.  
"THEY ARE GOING TO ATTACK!" He heard a voice ring through the exterior of the building. They already _knew! _He had to warn the others! Robin bolted off to the door, where his friends and Glardn'r were.  
"Where's Starfire?" Glardn'r asked immediately.  
"I don't know, I thought she was with you!" Robin said as worry widened in his eyes.  
"What?" All of them asked sternly.  
"That doesn't matter now, we have to join the others." Glardn'r retorted.  
"Doesn't MATTER?" Robin hollered. "Starfire is gone…who knows what could have happened to her!"  
"They already knew…they must have kidnapped Starfire…" Glardn'r mumbled under her breath, closing her eyes sadly.   
"Wh-what?" Robin stammered.  
"The only way to find Starfire now is to find Blackfire." Raven stated and stepped forward.  
"Let's go." Cyborg smiled.  
"What's the point? If Blackfire already knew…then she must have a lot more fighters than we do, by now." Robin mumbled.  
"I remember a few months ago, when it was the end of the world, you said there was always hope. According to Starfire, Tamaran has been at war for years and years…so if we're going to put a stop to all the battles, we have to have hope…so, hope…that's the point." Beast Boy said, quoting Robin himself. Everyone smiled and nodded, even Glardn'r and Raven.

**'Cause different  
Doesn't feel so different  
And going out is better  
Then always staying in  
Feel the wind**

**---Joining Starfire---**

Starfire stood beside her sister, looking over the battlefield. They were upon the main balcony, along with many archers. Starfire sighed sadly as she looked over each side…Blackfire's was most destined to win.  
"You know you will join the battle, also." Blackfire told Starfire calmly. Starfire responded with a questionable look, "It runs in the family. The warrior within you will be released and you will join the battle…. maybe we shall also fight against each other." Blackfire smirked.  
"As Beast Boy says: count on it." Starfire retorted coolly.  
"Earth really has changed you," Blackfire shook her head in amusement. "Oh, it looks like your friends have decided to join us." Blackfire stated in fake enthusiasm. Starfire looked out to the battlefield, where her friends were in the pathway that separated the two sides, Glardn'r had gone to direct the battle. Starfire tried to hide from their gaze…but… "THE BATTLE WILL BEGIN SHORTLY, I AM SURE MOST YOU DO NOT WISH FOR YOUR PRECIOUS PRINCESS, STARFIRE, TO BE HARMED…SO I SUGGEST YOU NOT TO AIM TO THIS TOWER…" she paused, "IT'S TOO BAD YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME UNLESS YOU DO." Much talk was spread over the battlefield…but most of them seemed not to care at all.  
"Why are you doing this?" Starfire asked Blackfire. "They do not care…"  
"Oh, but your friends do. Believe me, revenge is sweet." Blackfire smirked and then looked over the archer next to her. "Begin"  
Without another word, the arrow was shot and went straight down at the revolting side…there was a moment of silence and all could be heard was the whizzing of the arrow…then…a blast of battle cries was echoing throughout the air. Swords clanged, and screams were heard amongst them.

"We have to go rescue Starfire!" Robin said over all the noise, dodging sharp objects. Raven put a black shield around them.  
"But isn't that what she wants, Robin?" Raven asked timidly.  
"What do you mean?" said Robin as he ran ahead of the group.  
"She could be using Starfire to take us all down, one by one." Raven sighed angrily.  
"I don't care, Star's in trouble!" Robin snapped.  
"Dude, you're letting your emotions get in the way…" Beast Boy mumbled.  
"Oh, and you haven't ever done that?" Robin asked haughtily, referring to Terra. Beast Boy was about to say something, but they arrived to the wall of the palace, which led to the balcony. Raven let down the shield, but at the wrong moment…a starbolt hit her back, forcing her into the wall.  
"RAVEN!" Beast Boy cried and ran forward…. without a backwards glance, Robin shot his grapple hook upwards and hooked it to the edge.

**Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm comimg clean, I'm coming clean**

"No…" Starfire whispered. Blackfire grinned and snatched Starfire's wrist tightly, so she couldn't get away. Without warning, a black and red blur spurted upwards, taking down ten archers with a kick and a swing of a bo-staff.  
"DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER, BLACKFIRE!" Robin hollered and pointed his bo-staff at her threateningly, his eyes narrowing.  
"I wouldn't be afraid of _me _hurting her." Blackfire gestured behind him and he spun around. The revolts (haha) were climbing up the ladders, apparently not carrying about Starfire in the least. Robin turned towards Starfire and tackled her to the ground, just before a spear pierced her. Blackfire shot off starbolts, knocking them off their feet. "Now…" She said more to herself than anyone. She snatched an arrow away from and archer-which he looked momentarily shocked- and pulled Starfire out from under Robin. She nicked a small cut on Starfire's thumb.  
"What are you…" Starfire trailed off as her thumb was pushed against the Jewel of Charta.   
"NOW MY POWERS WILL BE UNDEFEATABLE!" Blackfire yelled, almost crazily. "Meet your demise, sister!" Starfire's eyes widened as Blackfire fired up a powerful starbolt, and when she let it loose, Starfire dodged it. Blackfire flew forward, tackling Starfire right into what looked like a lounge room. Robin soon followed, kicking Blackfire upside the head. Blackfire grabbed his foot and threw him into Starfire, and they rolled over each other.

Robin got off Starfire, falling on her the second time that day. He got up with slightly rugged breath, somehow Blackfire's now immensely powerful touch weakened him. Starfire stood up next to him, her eyes glowing dangerously. The two leapt at Blackfire at the same time, and Blackfire shot eyebeams at the two. Starfire snatched Robin's wrists and lifted him into the air.  
As if there was a message of telepathy being exchanged by the two, Starfire tossed Robin at Blackfire. Robin pulled out exploding disks and threw them forward, momentarily blinding her, he then pulled out his bo-staff and swiped at her, and this knocked Blackfire off her feet.  
As Robin lunged at Blackfire, she shot a starbolt, but Starfire did the same and hers blocked out Blackfire's so Robin would have clear access. Blackfire brought her legs up just in time and knocked the wind out of Robin.  
Robin fell to the ground, wheezing from the powerful impact. Starfire zoomed past him, her right arm stretched out and the left, that was holding a large starbolt, was pulled at her side. She went straight at Blackfire, firing the starbolt right in her face. Blackfire caught the starbolt in her hands! She growled, turning it red.  
"Thanks, Starfire, now I can destroy you with this." Blackfire said calmly, and rather out of character-like. Starfire gasped, but had no time to dodge the truly fatal starbolt. She held her hands to her chest, as if some kind of prayer, and looked down…waiting for an impact…but felt none.

**Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm comimg clean, I'm coming clean  
**  
"STARFIRE!" She heard faintly before she closed out all her senses. What seemed like hours, was only a few seconds that she looked up and saw Robin's face. "Please, forgive me." He whispered. Starfire gasped as she realized what happened…Robin had taken the impact for her…she let her legs give way and she fell back…her hair shrouding around Robin. She fell gently to the ground, letting out a small grunt as Robin fell lightly upon her.  
"Robin…" Starfire whispered. His eyes were closed and his head rested on her shoulder…he was dead…Starfire looked away and salty tears ran down her orange tinted cheeks. Starfire wrapped her arms around Robin and placed her face into the top of his head.  
"Isn't this sad?" Blackfire hissed as she kneeled down next to the two.  
"You." Starfire and looked up at the cause of Robin's demise. Starfire quietly got up and placed Robin on his back, she put a hand on his cheek with the utmost sadness. "YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" She screeched and spun around to face her sister.  
"Oh, Starfire, you make me laugh!" And Blackfire did just that. Her laugh wasn't maniacal, but the way she put her hand up to her face and threw back her head…. she looked almost like a normal teenager. Starfire scowled and lurched at Blackfire, knocking her to the ground.  
Starfire snatched her wrists and pulled her up till they were eyelevel. Her eyes glowed neon green and her face was screwed up with extreme rage. She fired eyebeams into her sister's face, knocking her head back successfully. Starfire reached out for the Jewel of Charta but Blackfire gripped her wrist with a glowing hand. Starfire cried out in pain and almost fell to the ground, but held steady. Blackfire tightened her grip, and it felt like knives were stabbing her over and over…Starfire screamed sharply, the sound cascading to anyone's and everyone's ears.  
"Let 'er go!" Cyborg yelled, but didn't wait for Blackfire to respond. He shot off a powerful sonic ray, making Blackfire fall to the ground.  
"Dude, what happened to Robin?" Beast Boy asked. Starfire gritted her teeth in response and went at Blackfire….  
Starfire grabbed the Jewel of Charta and yanked it off of Blackfire's chest, also ripping off a piece of metal from her neck brace, and through it into the air…a starbolt sending it into oblivion.  
"NOOOOO!" Blackfire screeched and punched Starfire in the face, which almost gave her a bloody nose. Blackfire floated into the air, and Starfire followed suit. Without a word they dove at each other. They grabbed each other's glowing hands, and battled over who could push the other back. Starfire suddenly let go of her right hand and snatched the blue veil away from Blackfire.  
"You will pay for what you have done, sister _dear_." Starfire mocked coldly. She shoved it into Blackfire's mouth, forcing her to drink it. Blackfire's violet eyes widened and she fell onto the ground with a **thud**. Before Blackfire could move, Starfire dove down at her…shoving her right through the ground. They fell through about three floors before coming to a halt on the ground.  
Blackfire took the impact of the fall and let out a shrill scream of pain. Starfire took no heed in this and thrust Blackfire into the air so she hit the ceiling and fell to the ground again. Blackfire stood up weakly, an enraged look on her face.  
"You took down my defenses, you…you…" Blackfire didn't finish the sentence, for she was shoved backwards by a barrage of green starbolts. She gasped, running back into the wall…obviously, Starfire didn't notice this, for she shoved her right threw the wall…and caused her to tumble down to the ground…  
"BLACKFIRE!" Starfire screamed and went to save her sister.  
"I don't need _you _to save me!" Blackfire yelled at Starfire defiantly. She shot Starfire backwards with her eyebeams before she could grab her hand. Starfire quickly looked away as she heard Blackfire's scream of pain. "No…" Now her sister _and _Robin were dead! She tried to fly back up to where Robin was…but she slowly fell to the ground…there was no happiness anymore, not point in living…why should she continue flying? Why should she continue living?

**I'm coming clean  
Let the rain fall  
Let the rain fall  
I'm coming clean  
**  
Starfire fell to the ground…she felt nothing…she felt everything... Red took over her vision…she couldn't breath, she felt like a boulder had crushed her. Her eyelids slowly fell and everything was black…everything was gone…a tear slowly fell down her face and the last thing she could hear was someone screaming her name at the top of their lungs.

**---Two Weeks Later---**

Starfire could barely hear talking above her. She could hear them begging, pleading for her to come back to them…she could feel lips capturing her own, and this took her breath away. Her eyes slowly opened and she let out a small moan.  
"You're awake." The voice above her said gratefully. Starfire looked up at the blurry figure above her, she squinted to see whom it was.  
"R-Robin?" Starfire stammered. Robin sighed in relief, sitting back in a chair. "What happened?" Starfire asked, was she in heaven?  
"You…well…you gave way of your flying and hit the ground…hard…you've been in…something like a coma, but more like sleeping, for two weeks now." Robin explained.  
"But you are not dead?" Starfire asked stupidly.  
"Do I look it?" Robin asked in an amused voice. Starfire giggled and sat up, taking in her surroundings. She was in the infirmary…on the same bed that Robin had been on months, months, and months before.   
"I…have to go back." Starfire said grimly, about to get up, but Robin grabbed her wrist and stood in front of her.  
"No, you don't." said Robin stiffly.  
"…but…" Starfire trailed off and furrowed her brow in confusion.  
"I retook the test." Robin could almost laugh, it sounded like a simple school test.  
"You…. did?" Starfire asked in shock and joy.  
"Yes…er…Galfore-" Starfire perked up at his name, "Let me…. I…guess you could say I passed. You can stay on Earth, with me…us…you know… if you…. Want to, that is." Robin cleared his throat.  
"OF COURSE!" Starfire practically tackled him to the ground, capturing his lips in her own. Robin's eyes widened in shock…then let them slack slightly. Starfire closed her eyes…happiness was coursing through her entire self and this caused her to float upwards. Robin held her by the waist, while she wrapped his arms around his neck.  
Starfire bumped her head on the ceiling and giggled into Robin's mouth. She broke the kiss as they floated back to the ground.  
"Do you forgive me?" Starfire whispered as she leaned her head against Robin's forehead.  
"For what?" Robin asked in a low voice.  
"For remaining angry at you and-" Starfire yelped slightly as he kissed her for the third time in five minutes.  
"Does that answer your question?" Robin whispered in her ear after they were done.  
"Yes, it does." Starfire smiled.  
"Hey, Star hasn't eaten in two weeks, don't you think we should-" Beast Boy saw them hugging and grinned mischievously. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He smirked.  
"In fact, you are." Robin walked over and whacked Beast Boy in the head.  
"I think we should go for pizza." Starfire suggested and leaned against Robin.  
"What ever you like, you deserve it." Robin answered. Beast Boy rolled his eyes.  
"I can't take this anymore." He muttered and left, while Starfire and Robin simply laughed their hearts out.

**Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm comimg clean, I'm coming clean**

After dinner, Starfire sat upon the roof…her hair waving in the wind and her skin shining in the sunlight. She had just taken a shower, and had changed out of her tattered clothes.  
"Hey…" Robin said, sitting down next to his new girlfriend.  
"Hello, Robin." Starfire said, trying to smile, but her face fell.  
"What's wrong?" Robin asked and timidly put an arm around her shoulders.  
"It is Blackfire…" Starfire said slowly and leaned against him. "I tried to save her, I truly did…but I do not know what happened to her."  
"…She was destroyed, Star…" Robin told her warily. He remembered the last time on the roof with her, and it had _not _been pretty.  
"I know she tried to destroy me, and she was evil…but she was my sister…and I cannot help but feel remorse." Starfire almost wailed.  
"I can't lie to you and tell you everything is going to be ok, because it isn't. We're going to face dangers, many people are going to be destroyed, but we have to endure it…it's our job." Robin admitted.  
"I know…but what if they world was rid of evil, would that not be great?" Starfire asked with a far off look in her eyes.  
"It would be, but every cloud comes with a silver lining."  
"I do not see silver on clouds." Starfire blinked.  
"It's a saying, it means even good can come out of bad things. If it weren't for evil, I wouldn't have met you." Robin pulled her closer to him and they watched the sunset in a comfortable silence.  
"Robin?" Starfire asked after awhile.  
"Yes, Star?" Robin asked, stealing a glance at the beautiful alien.  
"Will you love me forever?" Starfire asked quietly.  
"Forever and ever, I promise." Robin chuckled and Starfire nodded…leaning into his chest and falling asleep out of fatigue.

**Let's go back  
Back to the beginning**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HA. YES. I HAVE FINNALLY FINISHED THIS. SIX FREAKIN' DAYS, SIX FREAKIN' DAYS! THAT'S HOW LONG IT TOOK ME! HAHA, I VANQUISHED YOU, FANFICTION!  
Uh, yea. If you have ANY complaints about the song choice, and the lyric organization…well, YOU CAN GO SHOVE THEM UP YOUR ARSE. GOT IT!  
I might write an alternate ending, it depends. It'll be a heck a lot shorter, and a heck a lot sadder, my original intention. (:

I Can't Get Over How I Broke Your Heart- Joan Armatrading

Tried to do the best for you  
Things i said  
Were meant to last  
Loved you so  
I hate to go  
I feel strong with you

I know i deserve this  
If i could change the hands of time  
Turn back the page

I can't get over  
How i broke your heart  
And the moment  
That i lost my pride  
And i can't forget  
That look in your eyes  
You were begging me  
Don't make you cry  
Loved you so  
I almost said  
I was home alone  
But i couldn't see you more hurt  
When you found out the lie

Not your fault  
Not your fault  
I know i've deceived you  
I let my head be ruled while my conscience told me  
If i get caught  
Our love will end  
I didn't seem to care

Now i can't get over  
How i broke your heart  
And the moment

That i lost my pride  
And i can't forget  
That look in your eyes  
You were begging me  
Don't make you cry  
Now i can't get over  
How i tore my whole world apart

I can't get over  
How i broke your heart  
And the moment  
And i can't forget  
That look in your eyes  
You were begging me

Love you so i always will  
Though you're miles from me  
And i can't get over  
How i tore my whole world apart

I can get over  
How i broke your heart  
And the moment  
And i can't forget  
That look in your eyes  
You were begging me

I can get over  
How i broke your heart  
And the moment  
That i lost my pride  
And i can't forget  
That look in your eyes  
You were begging me  
Don't make you cry


End file.
